Amsterdam vs Seattle
by acaudill0068
Summary: Jackson/Lexie one-shot.  Continues after 7*16, Not Responsible.


Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Grey's Anatomy... sadly. But I'd settle for just Jesse Williams... or maybe just Chyler Leigh. I'm flexible.

A/N: I have not written Grey's fanfic in _forever_. I think December is the last time I posted. Anyways, it seems like every episode of Grey's lately has just been packed with the most adorable Jackson/Lexie scenes and I've just been waiting for a Jackson/Lexie relationship. I had class late last night so I had to TiVo Grey's and after class this morning I finally got around to watching. Hearing Jackson say 'I'm in the line' and seeing that amazing shower scene I just had to write a little one-shot. So after I finally stopped screaming and giggling like a little girl I calmed down enough to write this. I really hope you guys like this. I've been sick and this is a little short and definitely not some of my best work but I like it.

Also, I've been getting several reviews on my other Jackson/Lexie, Alone, wanting me to continue it but honestly I'm not sure how many people are really interested. I'm might add a few more chapters but seeing as I haven't updated that story since December I'm not sure I will. If I don't do that in the next few weeks you should probably come to the conclusion that I decided not to. After I posted chapter 11 of that fic I got this really bad case of writers block and still have not come up with one decent idea of where to take that story so if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them.

Anyways, I'm pretty sure this a/n is about as long as this whole story so I'm just going to shut up and let you guys read.

* * *

Jackson was up before Lexie was. Last night in the shower had been intense and he wasn't exactly how long he had been thinking of Lexie that way - it had been quite awhile - so when he had finally kissed her; when he had finally been inside of her, he couldn't begin to find the words to describe it. Afterwards, they had quietly crept into his room and fallen asleep quickly in his bed, tangled together under his sheets.

His eyes swept over her body slowly. Her brown hair covered most of her face and he carefully reached out to tuck the mess of tangled, brown hair behind her ear. She really was beautiful. Her lips were pulled up in a small smile and he figured she was dreaming about something happy, like the hospital. The sheet didn't cover her body completely, only in the spots she really needed to be covered. Jackson was sure that if she wasn't covered he would have woken her up by now. She had good legs, he realized. And feet, he never really liked feet, but Lexie had nice feet. Saying that in his head sounded pretty weird but it was true. Her hands were cute too. She had cute, little surgeon hands.

She stirred slightly and then her eyes fluttered open and her hands reached up to rub the sleep away. "Were you just watching me sleep?" She grinned and stretched out her sore muscles.

"No." He smiled back. "Did you sleep well?" Jackson asked.

"Mm-hmm." She pulled the sheet up to her chin. "Why is it so cold in here?" Lexie shivered and curled up slightly.

"I think I can help warm you up." He smirked slipping under the sheet as well and pulling her flush against him. His hand reached out to trace small circles on her hip and his lips grazed the line of her jaw before sucking on the sensitive spot behind her ear. He had found out last night that it drove her crazy and was planning to use that to his advantage.

There was a knock at the door and then Meredith barged in without waiting for answer. "Jackson…." She froze when she saw her sister, naked, in the bed with a very confused Jackson Avery.

"Meredith!" Lexie screamed pulling the sheet up to cover her now scarlet red face. "This can't be happening." She sank deeper into the bed hoping she could just disappear.

"Kitchen! Now!" Meredith demanded before quickly backing out of the bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

Lexie groaned. "No. No. No." She shook her head fiercely. "I can't believe this is happening… again!"

"Again?" Jackson raised his eyebrows, wondering what she meant by that.

"Long story." She threw the sheets back, grabbing a shirt of Jackson's from the dresser and slipping it on. "I'll meet you downstairs. You might not want to keep Mer waiting." She told him before hurrying upstairs to get some of her own clothes.

She changed quickly before walking into the kitchen to see Jackson sitting nervously at the kitchen table and Meredith was leaning against the counter pinching the bridge of her nose, with her eyes closed. Lexie assumed she was trying to make sense of everything she had just seen in Jackson's room.

"Before you start yelling… I can explain." Lexie told Meredith quickly.

"I don't want…" Meredith sighed heavily. "Haven't we had this conversation before? About you and Alex? You can't go around sleeping with random men. Especially not you roommates and coworkers." Meredith shook her head.

Jackson nodded when he realized what Lexie had meant earlier. By 'again', she meant her and Alex.

"This wasn't rebound sex." Lexie told her. "It wasn't, Meredith." She repeated because her sister didn't look very convinced.

Meredith clenched her jaw, looking intently between Lexie and Jackson. "Don't you have work?" She snapped at Jackson.

"Yea." He got up and gratefully rushed out of the room giving Lexie a quick peck on the cheek and gaining a glare from Meredith in the process. "I'll see you later." He whispered to Lexie before heading to the hospital.

"Bye." Lexie smiled at him and then sighed, turning back to Meredith. "It's not rebound."

"Are you sure?" Meredith looked skeptical.

"I know having sex with Alex was because he was there and I was vulnerable and… I know Alex was a mistake but…" Lexie bit into her bottom lip. "Jackson makes me feel like maybe I'll be okay someday; he makes me feel like maybe I won't always have this huge hole in my chest that Mark seems to enjoy ripping every time he's around me. When I'm with Jackson I don't think about Mark. I don't think about Mark and I like that; I need that. Jackson is sweet and he makes me feel beautiful and amazing. Mark never did that. With Mark I was just the stupid intern that fell for the hot attending surgeon."

"It's different with Jackson?" Meredith still seemed a little uneasy about the whole situation.

"I think so." Lexie looked up at her sister. "It's just that… even though Jackson makes me feel all of those things, a little part of me thinks 'what if?'. What if Mark hadn't gotten Callie pregnant? What if Sloan had never come into the picture? Would Mark and I still be together? I mean, would we be married by now and be living in this amazing house and have little kids running around?"

"But he did get her pregnant and Sloan did happen." Meredith sighed. She took her sisters hand, leading them both over to the table and sitting Lexie in a chair. Meredith sat down in the chair next to her and propped her chin in her hands. "If you are dead set about seeing how things turn out with Jackson can I give you some advice?"

"As a sister?" Lexie asked.

"Yes." Meredith nodded and Lexie did too. Meredith took a few minutes to think of a way to word this. It's not that she didn't want Lexie with Jackson. Jackson was great and he was good for Lexie but Meredith knew her sister had the tendency to fall too hard too fast for a guy and she didn't was Lexie getting hurt if Jackson couldn't reciprocate the feelings. Thinking back over the last few weeks, Meredith realized maybe Jackson really did care about Lexie. "Okay, look… Amsterdam is fun and exciting and thrilling and at one time I was in love with Amsterdam because of all of those reasons but I had to grow up. I put Amsterdam behind me and I came back to Seattle because that was the mature thing to do. Amsterdam may seem like the right choice because it's easier to choose Amsterdam but… Eventually you have to grow up, Lexie. Mark is Amsterdam but Jackson… he's Seattle. Now you just have to decide: Amsterdam or Seattle?" She stood up and walked away leaving her sister to ponder what she just said.

* * *

Lexie walked into the hospital slowly that night. This was her day off so she wasn't supposed to be here but here she was, standing in the middle of the lobby of the hospital looking around for Jackson. He was supposed to be getting off soon and she was hoping to catch him on his way out.

"Lexie?" A familiar voice asked and she turned to find Mark standing behind her. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to be in tonight?"

"I'm not." She looked around quickly. "I'm looking for Jackson."

"Avery? I think I saw him down in the pit about an hour ago." Mark shrugged and she started to walk off. "Lexie?" He asked again and she turned back to face him.

"Yea." She met his gaze.

"Is there something going on between you and Avery?" He asked.

"You got Callie pregnant." She narrowed her eyes at him. "You don't get to ask me that question. As a matter of fact, you don't get to ask me any question."

Mark flinched at her words and watched as she turned on her heel quickly, marching off.

She turned the corner, pushing the door of the locker room open to find Jackson on the other side. He looked up and furrowed her brow when he saw her.

"What are you doing here, Lexie?" He asked.

"Jackson." She said, taking the few strides to close the space between them. She leaned up on her toes and kissed him chastely.

"What?" He was confused. "Why are you at the hospital? I told you I'd meet you at home. Is something wrong?" His brows knit together but when she kissed him hard he didn't ask any more questions.

"You're Seattle, Jackson." She whispered, pulling away slightly. "I pick Seattle." She kissed him again.

He wasn't sure what she meant by that but at the time he didn't really care. He just pulled her tight against him and kissed her back because right now she was with _him_. She had picked him and maybe... maybe that's all he needed.


End file.
